San Valentín en Saltadilla
by Ynda Ikiru
Summary: han pasado varios años desde que los RRBZ y las PPGZ se aliaron y eliminaron a todos los super villanos, ahora ellos podian vivir una vida tranquila pero ¿que pasara con ello cuando lleguen a la escuela el 14 de febrero? ¿se atreveran a confesar sus sentimientos? ¿o seran cobardes y se los guardaran?. N/A: Perdonen si la historia no muy buena es mi segundo fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**UN SANVALENTIN EN SALTADILLA**

Tras varios años de enemistad, por fin los ciudadanos de la ciudad de saltadilla podían disfrutar de la tranquilidad en sus vidas, habían ya pasado 11 años desde que las chicas súper poderosas y los chicos jocosos se habían aliado para eliminar a los villanos de la ciudad.

Ahora los seis jóvenes podían vivir una vida "normal" con los demás jóvenes de su edad. Aunque al principio le costó trabajo a la ciudad aceptar a los RRB terminaron aceptándolos.

Hoy las chicas tienes 17 años, y estando en su casa se estaban alistando para ir al instituto (bueno unas más que otra)

**-¡MALDICION¡**-se oyó gritar a una joven pelinegra de ojos color esmeralda**-¿Por qué tengo que ir justamente hoy? Por qué falte un maldito día no va a pasar nada.**

**-Bellota, tranquilízate. No puedo permitir que una de mis hijas falte a la escuela, ¿Por qué odias tanto el 14 de Febrero? No es como si fueras a luchar contra él.**

**-Profesor, este día es una cursilería desde que se creó, solo el nombre me hace querer vomitar, por favor, Día de los enamorados ¡DIAGH¡-**hizo un gesto de asco sacando su lengua en señal de repulsión**-¡además esos estúpidos siempre están tratando de acercárseme justamente en esta asquerosa fecha NO LOS AGUANTO!**\- decía Bellota reclamándole a su padre por una pregunta tan obvia**-¡POR FAVOR! Déjeme faltar solo hoy**-esto último lo dijo Bellota suplicante.

**-Lo siento hija, no faltaras a la escuela y punto final.**

Después de escuchar esas palabras del profesor Bellota se sentó en su silla y empezó a desayunar con reproche y resignación.

Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba se encontraba una joven pelirroja, terminando de arreglarse para poder bajar a desayunar. (_Bombón vestía un hermoso vestido rosa claro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un hermoso mayón negro que hacia juego con su atuendo acompañados de unos zapatos de color negro con un pequeño moño a su costado y por supuesto su inseparable moño rojo amarrada a su cabello que estaba sujetado en una coleta)._ Cuando Bombón termino de arreglarse se pudo escuchar la hermosa voz de una joven rubia de ojos azul cielo que la esperaba afuera de su cuarto para bajar juntas a desayunar (como todos los días).

-**Bombón, ya estas lista**\- dijo la joven pero enseguida la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Bombón-Te ves realmente hermosa- le dijo Burbuja con una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias burbuja, tú también te ves muy bien- le dijo de la misma forma Bombón _(Burbuja vestía un hermoso vestido azul cielo que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, acompañado de un cinturón negro que hacia juego en su cintura, el vestido tenía un diseño floral de un tono azul más oscuro y estaba usando unas zapatillas de color azul cielo y el tacón negro, y su cabello estaba peinado de la única forma en la que ella lo acostumbra, en dos coletas, se veía realmente bella)_.

Después de que las dos jóvenes terminaran de "halagarse" la una a la otra se dirigieron al comedor donde las esperaban para desayunar (bueno el profesor bellota todavía seguía devorando su desayuno).

**-Buenos días**-dijo burbuja abalanzándose a su padre dándole un fuerte abrazo y dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla para luego soltarlo y dirigirse a su asiento.

**-Buenos días profesor-**Dijo Bombón dirigiéndole una cálida sonrisa a su padre y darle un beso en la mejilla para luego irse a sentar _(a diferencia de burbuja ella__** "si" **__controla sus impulsos)._Cuando Bombón y Burbuja se acomodaron en su asiento, comenzaron a desayunar. No tardaron mucho en terminar de comer para luego despedirse de su padre i dirigirse a la escuela.

Mientras las chicas iban volando en dirección al colegio, Bombón se pudo dar cuenta del humor que traía una de sus hermanas.

-**Bellota**-la llamo atrayendo su atención, aunque esta solo la vio con el ceño un poco fruncido.

-**¿Qué quieres Bombón?-**Dijo con un tono algo molesto a su hermana.

-**Bellota, ¿podrías por favor controlarte el día de hoy?-**este comentario pareció molestar a la morena.

**-¡QUE DEMONIOS! Todavía no hago nada y ya me estas reclamando**-en ese momento las tres se detienen.

-**No te estoy reprochando, se mejor que nadie la verdadera razón por la que este día te fastidia tanto, aunque tú no te des cuenta y para la mala suerte de los chicos que tratan de confesarse contigo estos terminan muy mal heridos, a eso me refiero, por favor podrías no herir a ninguno esta vez**\- le dijo Bombón con una expresión de cansancio al pensar en cuantas veces había sucedido lo mismo, tras decir esto Bellota la miro con cara de fastidio y enojo contenido, para luego reclamarle.

-**Ya que, aunque si uno empieza con una de sus cursilería como con las que siempre salen, te juro que no me hare responsable de lo que le pase a ese pobre infeliz-**Dijo Bellota con una sonrisa maléfica y un aura oscuro a su alrededor, que espanto a Burbuja y a bombón solo le dio entender que había perdido el tiempo tratando de razonar con ella.

-**Aunque tú tampoco se los haces fácil, Bellota-**dijo una aterrada Burbuja a tras de Bombón en un tono tan bajo que solo Bombón escucho, a lo cual la pelirroja sonrió burlona.

-**bueno, demonos prisa sino vamos a llegar tarde a clases-**Tras decir esto Bombón se adelanta seguida por Burbuja.

**-Oigan no me dejen aquí**-dijo Bellota para luego seguir a sus hermanas. _(Aunque Burbuja tenía mucha razón, como Bellota no iba provocar a los hombres si se veía realmente bella, aunque no intentara hacerlo; ella está usando un blusón verde claro con un estampado de enredaderas verde oscuro, tenía un cinturón negro con argolla dorada en su cintura, traía un short de mezclilla que estaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, acompañado de una chamarra de color negro profundo, sus tenis eran de un verde intenso que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con agujetas blancas, y su cabello alborotado la hacía verse aún más atractiva)._

Cuando llegaron al instituto, las chicas fueron recibidas por un montón de chicos que no las hubieran dejado llegar a sus clases sino hubiera sido por Bellota que los apartaba sin importarle si salían heridos o no.

Llegaron a la clase de la señorita Kaene, con suerte la maestra todavía no había llegado. Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que los chicos ya se encontraban dentro del salón de clase, sentados los tres en una esquina del salón, conforme se iba acercando el 14 de Febrero los chicos se iban comportando cada vez más extraño, se apartaban más de las chicas y cada que ellas se acercaban un leve (o intenso en el caso de Boomer) rubor se aparecía en sus caras casi imperceptible para la vista de las chicas (el caso de boomer solo fue invisible para Burbuja). A las chicas les extrañaba esa actitud de parte de los chicos pero habían decidido no mostrar mucha importancia o al menos no a ellos.

Los ojos de las chicas no pudieron evitar inspeccionarlos por un momento.

_**Boomer**__ vestía un píntalos de mezclilla azul oscuro, acompañado de una camisa negra acompañada de una chamarra azul oscuro, su cabello desenredado y su cara de Angel lo hacían irresistible para muchas chicas._

_**Butch**__ pantalones estilo militar de color marrón, traía puesta una camisa negra acompañada de una chaqueta verde oscuro, su cabello está amarrado en una cola de caballo que le legaba hasta los hombros y su fleco era tan grande que cubría la mitad de su cara, esa sonrisa arrogante irritaba y a veces sonrojaba (por coraje o vergüenza) a Bellota._

**Brick **usaba un pantalón de mezclilla color gris, traía una camisa de color durazno acompañado de una sudadera roja, su cabello largo no hace mucho que se lo había cortado y ahora le llegaban unos tres centímetros más debajo de las orejas y por supuesto no podemos olvidar su inseparable gorra roja.

Tras haber inspeccionado a los chicos las chicas se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos. Bellota se sentó al fondo del salón para poder "descansar" los ojos una vez empezara la clase y no ser regañada, Bombón y Burbuja se sentaron en la primera fila, Bombón lo más cerca del profesor y Burbuja unas dos sillas atrás de Bombón. (en total son cinco sillas desde el asiento de Bombón al de Bellota).

En ese momento la señorita Kaene estaba entrando al salón de clases. Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, Bellota dormía al final de clase al igual que Butch consiguiendo que la señorita Kaene los regañara, Burbuja hacia dibujitos en su cuaderno alegremente mientras "alguien" no podía evitar de momentos voltear a verla con una tierna sonrisa, y Bombón era la única concentrada en lo que decía la maestra (aunque no lo crean ahora Bombón es aplicada en los aspectos escolares) mientras un pelirrojo estaba recargado en la banca mirando a la oji-rosa con seriedad.

"_**Deberías decírselo hoy"**_

En ese momento un pequeño rubor apareció en las mejillas del pelirrojo, para luego sacudir su cabeza como si eso pudiera eliminar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Tras hacer eso, se recargo en su asiento y con expresión pensativa y aun un poco sonrojada se dijo a sí mismo.

_**No tienes que recordármelo, es lo que pienso hacer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2:**_

Tras la lucha mental de Brick consigo mismo comenzó a sonar la campana que anunciaba que comenzaba el receso, en ese momento todos los jóvenes salieron disparados fuera del salón, Bellota y Butch fueron unos de los primeros ya que querían llegar antes que nadie a la cancha de futbol y jugar una "partida amistosa" entre ellos. Burbuja salió después tranquilamente seguida por un montón de jóvenes con ojos de corazones, a los cuales ella no se dio cuenta, sin embargo un joven de ojos azul oscuro si y enseguida salió tras de ella con una mirada asesina que hizo entender a los jóvenes que no se le acercaran más de tres metros a su presencia. Bombón fue una de las ultimas en salir, después de que hubiera salido pasaron unos minutos para que Brick también saliera del salón.

(N/A: Comenzare a torturar a Boomer, al final dejare a la pareja de rojos)

Burbuja se encontraba en la cafetería de la escuela, ella quería ir a almorzar pero de repente llegaron un montón de jovenes con rosas, cajas de chocolates y peluches que comenzaron a decirle un montón de cosas a cerca de su persona, Burbuja ya se andaba preguntado porque habían tardado tanto en abalanzarse (_no es que le guste que se le amontonen un montón de hombres es solo que como todos los años ellos siempre empezaban desde que ella entraba al salón, se le hacía extraño que hayan tardado tanto_), Burbuja estaba siendo afectada al ser rodeada de tantos presentes. Ella ya no sabía qué hacer con tantos chicos no la dejaban ni hablar.

**-Perdonen, por favor. Podrían dejarme…**-ella no pudo terminar su frase por que un joven que los había estado viendo desde hace rato, ya no pudo más y decidió hacer algo al respecto.

**-Se atreven a acrecérsele de nuevo y les rompo la cara**-dijo un Boomer muy serio y enojado apartando a burbuja con un brazo y amenazando a los chicos con el otro, mientras una sorprendida y muy sonrojada burbuja solo observaba la situación.

Uno de los jóvenes se armó de valor y le contesto-**Y tu quien te crees de Burbuja para ordenarnos hacer eso-**en ese momento se podía ver desafío y miedo en la mirada del otro, pero en algo tenía razón, él no era nada de burbuja sí que ¿con que derecho se atrevía el a hacer esto?, en ese momento sus mejillas se pusieron todas rojas y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Burbuja se dio cuenta del estado de su amigo y decidió "ayudarlo".

En ese momento lo abrazo tierna mente y dándole un beso en la mejilla (obviamente se imaginan como quedo Boomer, mas rojo que la gorra de Brick) le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo a los jóvenes- **Él es mi novio, y tiene todo el derecho del mundo a estar celoso-**tras esto ella soltó una risita burlona.

En ese momento los jóvenes se quedaron decepcionado, conocían a la pequeña Burbuja y sabían que ella no mentía, por lo cual decidieron retirarse; mientras tanto Boomer estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y la cara más roja que el color de piel de Him. Cuando él pudo reaccionar, lo primero que pudo formar salió algo tembloroso de su boca.

**-Bur… bu…Burbuja, ¿Por qué… Dijiste eso?-**mientras decía esto trataba de mirarla a los ojos pero su sonrojo no se lo permitía (y la vergüenza todavía más)

Burbuja al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho comenzó a tornarse cada vez más roja. Boomer pudo notar el sonrojo en Burbuja lo cual lo podía más nervioso.

-**espera aquí un segundo**-después de decirle eso Burbuja se dirigió a su mesa (_estaba comiendo tranquilamente cuando de repente la acorralaron los hombres cuando iba a tirar algo)_ una vez en su mesa, se acercó a su mochilita y saco una pequeña bolsa roja, para luego acercarse a Boomer.

**-¿Qué es eso?-**pregunto Boomer ahora curioso por el contenido de la bolsa.

**-bueno…-Burbuja estaba más colorada que el moño de Bombón, no pensaba entregárselo ahora** **es para ti**-tras decir esto, extendió sus manos entregándole el regalo Boomer.

**-este…GRACIAS**-tras decir esto con un leve sonrojo (_perdonen es que amo colorarlos_) recibió el presente de Burbuja y decidió abrirlo.

Boomer al abrirlo pudo presenciar que dentro de este había un pequeño pulpo morado con un pequeño sombrero negro en su cabeza, la saco de su bolsita, el había escuchado una vez decir a sus hermanas lo importante que era ese pulpito para ella, entonces _¿Por qué le regalaba algo tan importante a él? ¿Y para varias, porque demonios en este día?,_ esas peguntas envergaban la mente del joven.

-**él es el señor pulpi, es el objeto más valioso para mí ya que fue el primer obsequio que me dio el profesor-** tras decir esas palabras Boomer se dio cuenta como Burbuja miraba con melancolía a su pequeño peluche, fue entonces que Boomer no pudo contenerse y le dio un fuerte abrazo, que la sorprendió completamente pero ella igualmente correspondió.

**Lo cuidare como lo segundo más valioso de mi vida- **tras decir eso Burbuja se quedó sorprendida, dirigió su vista a sus hermosos ojos azul oscuro.

**-este-**dijo Burbuja un poco nerviosa**\- ¿Qué es lo más valioso?**

Tras oír la pregunta inocente y nerviosa de la pequeña rubia, se acercó a su oído y le susurro- **lo más importante para mí, eres tú. Burbuja.** Tras decir esto él la miro a la cara y pudo notar, ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que la hacían ver extremadamente tierna antes los ojos del RRBZ azul, no pudo contenerse más y poco a poco fue acercándose a su cara con una sonrisa en su rostro, Burbuja se dio cuenta y su cuerpo empezó a seguir el acercamiento de Boomer, los do jóvenes se iban acercando poco a poco, hasta que se fundieron en un beso tierno y primerizo pero cargado de amor por parte de los dos.

Cuando los dos jóvenes se separaron se miraron como nuca lo habían hecho con otra persona, se abrazaron más fuerte y sonrieron mutuamente.

**-Te quiero, Boomer**-tras decir esto ella le dedico un tierno beso en la mejilla.

**-y yo a ti, Burbuja-** después de decir esto, Burbuja comenzó a soltar una pequeña risita.

**-¿qué es tan gracioso?-**pregunto Boomer curioso.

-**me pregunto cómo le estarán yendo las cosas a los demás-**tras decir esto Boomer también se rio y dedicándole una sonrisa le contesto como solo él sabía hacer.

-**Brick estará sufriendo un derramen cerebral por pensárselo tanto, mientras que Butch estará tirado en el piso apaleado por Bellota-** tras escuchar esto los dos jóvenes comenzaron a reír, para luego irse a sentar en una banca y almorzar algo (_en el caos de burbuja por fin terminar su almuerzo)._

Cuando se sentaron burbuja susurro con una tierna sonrisa:

_**Buena suerte, chicas**_

Después se dedicó a conversar con su ahora _novio_, y disfrutar este día de San Valentín que para ella sería el comienzo de su historia con Boomer.


	3. Chapter 3

_**perdonen si no es tan extenso o muy bueno pero sigo aprendiendo, espero ver pronto sus comentario y recuerden las ppg y los rrb no me pertencen sino a cartoon.**_

_**...**_

_**CAPITULO 3:**_

Mientras tanto en las canchas de futbol, se podían distinguir a un montón de jóvenes que se encontraban presenciando uno de los mejores partidos de la historia. Llevaban más de treinta minutos y ninguno de los dos le permitía al contrario acercarse a la portería con el balón. Las cosas iban muy parejas en el parido de **BUTCH VS BELLOTA**. Ambos jóvenes tienen un control del balón inigualable al de cualquier humano común y corriente.

En uno de sus contraataques Bellota logro arrebatarle el balón a Butch, cuando estaba dirigiéndose a la portería fue interceptada por Butch, pareciera que este le iba a quitar el balón pero una pequeña "distracción" hizo que perdiera la concentración y permitiera a Bellota pasar sin ningún contratiempo, ¿Cuál fue esa distracción? Pues unos chicos en las gradas estaban hablando de lo linda que era Bellota y de lo hábil que ella era en todos los deportes, Butch se percató de esto y cuando volteo a verlos, pudo ver como en sus rostros la expresión que tenían al hablar de _su _contrincante era de una sonrisa pervertida y ojos curioso que no dejaban de ver a la chica, Butch no se contuvo y volteo su mirada a donde estaban ellos para indicarles que:

_**Se atreven a hablarle, insinuársele, mirarla o tan si quiera pensar en ella de esa forma y les juro que los dejo sin descendencia**_

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su mirada había surtido efecto, decidió regresar su vista a la chica con la que estaba compitiendo, pero cuando regreso a la realidad, ella estaba a unos metros de la portería, el corrió a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, sin embargo cuando Bellota pateo el balón, él lo único que pudo hacer fue rozar el balón con los dedos, quedando así 1-0 en el marcador.

En ese momento Bellota se acercó a él a extenderla la mano, lo ayudo a levantarse y una vez de pie se encontrara de pie Butch.

**-¿Y qué se siente perder siempre contra una chica en deportes?-**en el momento en el que dijo eso, Butch comenzó a pensar en _su sonrisa tan egocéntrica, su mirada tan arrogante y su rostro que se veía tan…tan…her…_en ese momento él se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pensar y esfumo esa idea inmediatamente, solo podía ver como ella se reía de el al ver la cara que este poseía todo el rato en que ella le había estado hablando.

El no podía enojarse con ella, así que al final terminaron riendo los dos jóvenes para que después de un rato siguieran con el partido.

Ya habían transcurrido veinte minutos desde que los dos verdes disfrutaban comenzado de nuevo el partido, ahora el juego se cobraba más intenso, el marcador se encontraba en 1-0 y los jugadores tenían que; o asegurarse que se quedara así o darle la vuelta a este.

Tras haber jugado por tanto tiempo los jóvenes comenzaron a cansarse y decidieron tomar un descanso antes de ver quién era el mejor en el futbol.

Los jóvenes se sentaron en unas bancas que se encontraban en las canchas, Bellota tenía una toalla que estaba utilizando para secarse el sudor, mientras que Butch tomaba de su botella de agua, este no podía evitar mirar de reojo a Bellota, cada gota que se resbalaba por su rostro la hacía más hermosa, mientras Butch estaba distraído observando a Bellota este no se dio cuenta de que alguien se estaba acercando a ella, hasta que el joven estaba en frente de los dos verdes.

**-Hola Bellota**-dijo el joven Takami Natsu _(un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos violetas con reputación de casanova)_-**que hermosa te vez hoy-**dijo Natsu con una sonrisa egocéntrica y una mirada coqueta.

**-piérdete**-dijo Bellota con mirada indiferente y dirigiendo su vista a su mochila para sacar una botella de agua.

Natsu se hizo el herido y en ese momento se acercó a Bellota, ella al percatarse dejo su botella hay dentro y volteo su mirada a la del joven que no tenía su rostro muy lejos de su cara, solo que ella lo miraba con cólera mientras él con pretensión aunque un pelinegro no estaba nada contento con lo que estaba viendo.

**-¿PERO QUIEN CARAJO TE CREES?-**tras decir esto el solo le dedico una sonrisa burlona y le agarro un mechón de sus cabellos negros y comenzó a jugar con él.

Bellota le iba a reclamar ya estaba lista para golpearlo pero en ese momento alguien se le adelanta y de un golpe deja a Natsu tirado en el piso.

**-¿Qué TE PASA?-**pregunto irritado Natsu mientras una línea de sangre le recorrió su labio.

**-No permitiré que le pongas una mano encima**\- Dijo Butch totalmente rojo de la ira y tronándose los nudillos mientras se iba a cercando a donde estaba Natsu.

**-PERO QUE**\- al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Butch, Natsu comenzó a retroceder-**espera, que demonios planeas.**

En ese momento el mostro una sonrisa burlona y agarro a Bellota de la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo- **Pues que crees idiota, vuelves a tocar a mi chica te castro**\- mientras decía esto Bellota trataba de zafarse de su agarre mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba de ignorar el sonrojo que se tornó en sus mejillas al escuchar lo que había dicho Butch.

**-qué demonios estas diciendo**-pregunto Natsu estando de nuevo de pie-**ella no es tu chica, ni si quiera es tu amiga**-digo con un tono que demostraba total confianza en sus palabras (_al menos por ahora, ja ja_)

**-este tan seguro de es**o- dijo Butch con una mirada asesina y expresión seria que incluso preocupo a Bellota.

**-por…porque lo dices**-pregunto asustado Natsu (_donde quedaron esas agallas Takami jeje)._

Después de que dijera eso, Butch acerco a Bellota a su cuerpo de tal modo que sus rostros estuvieron uno cerca del otro.

**-pero…que crees que...**-Bellota estaba más roja que un tomate, y su voz se empezó a tornar nerviosa (no solo por la situación en la que estaba con Butch sino también por el coraje) pero antes de que pudiera reclamarle algo fue interrumpida por los labios del chico.

Natsu estaba con los ojos desorbitados, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

En cambio Bellota estaba más que sorprendida, su rostro no dejaba de tornarse de distintos tonos de rojo, al inicio ella forcejeo pero después su cuerpo reacciono solo y termino siguiendo a Butch, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Pasaron unos minutos y los dos jóvenes se separaron por falta de aire.

Una vez a se separaron Bellota solo se quedó congelada, dirigiendo su mano directamente a sus labios como si temiera perder esas sensación que acababa de experimentar.

Mientras tanto con Butch lo único que se podía ver en él era su gran sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

**_No puedo creer que me haya animado_**

En ese momento algo se apodero de Natsu y trato de golpear a Butch por tocar a "su" chica _(en verdad, eso es suicidio)_ pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Bellota lo dejo fuera de combate.

-**eso a que vino**\- dijo Butch con una sonrisa burlona al ver lo que había hecho Bellota.

**-No te importa**-tras decir esto ella le golpeó la cabeza para luego coger el balón que estaba a su lado y en caminarse al campo de futbol.

**-OYE, ¿ESO PORQUE?**-dijo Butch sobándose la zona que fue golpeada y dirigiéndose a donde estaba Bellota.

En ese momento Bellota se voltea y le dirige una sonrisa que deja al pobre sin palabras y a la vez calma su ira- no importa, continuemos con nuestro partido.

Tras decir esto Butch le sonrió de igual forma y se dirigieron al campo para comenzar otra "batalla" donde al final terminaran empatando.

Mientras transcurría el partido los dos jóvenes no podían evitar de sonreír, en ese momento Bellota estaba muy feliz (_aunque no lo crean_) por fin había logrado que ese idiota se le declara, ya solo existía un pensamiento en su cabeza.

**_Como les habrán ido las cosas a mis hermanas._**


End file.
